Shotguns
"A shotgun (also known as a scattergun and peppergun,[1] or historically as a fowling piece) is a firearm that is usually designed to be fired from the shoulder, which uses the energy of a fixed shell to fire a number of small spherical pellets called shot, or a solid projectile called a slug." : — Description. There are nine shotguns in Contract Wars, including two secondary shotguns, one of which is actually a buckshot revolver (it performs very similarly to shotguns). Notes Note1: When using buckshot ammo, all shotguns have the same accuracy and recoil, regardless of what their statistics display. All shotguns have fixed accuracy and recoil. This changes when slug ammo is used; accuracy becomes relevant, though recoil doesn't. Note2: Most shotguns have the same mobility. Shotguns which display higher mobility, including the Benelli M3 Mod 2 and the KelTec KSG, actually have lower mobility which is closer to that of the MP-133. Meanwhile, shotguns which display lower mobility, such as the IZH-43, actually have higher mobility, which is also closer to that of the MP-133. This likely also applies to the Saiga Full Auto (FA), which means it might possibly have a mobility stat which is actually closer to 60 points, rather than 30. Since all shotguns have the same accuracy, recoil, and mobility, the only statistics which are important are damage, fire-rate, magazine size, reserve ammo, pellet count, pellet spread, and reload speed. Double-Barreled Shotgun (DBS) Note: A double-barreled shotgun possesses two barrels which can be fired from simultaneously. Each barrel is only able to hold a single shell. A DBS also features a "break action" which allows the player to manually load and unload shells. With special loading techniques, it is possible to load both barrels simultaneously. * Double-barreled shotguns carry two shells per magazine. * Double-barreled shotguns can fire in the semi-automatic firing mode. * Double-barreled shotguns load all shells at once. Analysis: The IZH-43 is the only double-barreled shotgun which can fire in the "double-fire" mode. Analysis: The Sawed-Off IZH-43 is the only double-barreled shotgun which is equipped in the secondary weapon slot rather than the primary weapon slot. Pump-Action Shotgun (PAS) Note: All pump-action shotguns feature a pump-action. Similarly to bolt-action sniper rifles, the pump needs to be pulled forward and backward after every shot in order to eject used shells. All pump-action shotguns load shells individually. However, the main advantage of pump-action shotguns over double-barreled shotguns is that they can carry much more ammunition per magazine. * Pump-action shotguns feature large magazines. * Pump-action shotguns feature a lengthy delay between each shot. * Pump-action shotguns load each shell individually. Analysis: The KelTec KSG carries the most ammo per magazine of all pump-action shotguns, with 14 shells per magazine. Semi-Automatic Shotgun (SAS) Note: Semi-automatic shotguns can be fired in the semi-automatic firing mode, similarly to carbines. Note: Currently, the only SAS in the game, the Saiga 12K, reloads its entire magazine at once. Fully-Automatic Shotgun (FAS) Note: Fully-automatic shotguns can be fired in the fully-automatic firing mode, similarly to machine-guns. Note: Currently, the only FAS in the game, the Saiga Full Auto (FA), reloads its entire magazine at once. Analysis: The Saiga Full Auto (FA) carries the most ammo per magazine of all variations of shotguns, with 20 shells per magazine. Buckshot Revolver (BSR) Note: Buckshot revolvers are revolvers which fire buckshot ammo, similarly to shotguns. Revolvers are a type of fire-arm which feature a rotating barrel that carries and loads ammo into the barrel. Note: Currently, the only BSR in the game, the Raging Judge, reloads its entire magazine at once. In fact, revolvers usually reload each bullet/shell individually, however, in-game, the player loads shells into the Raging Judge with the assistance of a speedloader, decreasing the reload time. Analysis: The Raging Judge is equipped in the secondary weapon slot. See also * Assault Rifles * Pistols * Light Machine Guns * Revolvers * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns * Weapons Category:Weapons